


Grip and Break down

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, BDSM, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman are in a very loving and close relationship. There's little they wouldn't do for one another.Cuphead especially loves Mugman at his brightest.But sometimes, he just craves Mugman at his darkest.





	Grip and Break down

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this is a wild ride
> 
> basically make sure to read all the tags before you dive into this one because some people might not like all of the stuff happening in the fic.
> 
> also if i missed tagging anything feel free to let me know

It’s a beautiful day.

Cuphead and Mugman are happily lazing about in the fields, avoiding doing any work that may have been required of them. It’s wonderfully warm, sunny, and simply puts them in a great mood. They’ve been cuddling, kissing and being almost dangerously frisky in public almost all afternoon, but now, they’re happy to just hold hands, and silently watch the clouds go by.

That is, until Cuphead ruins the silence by speaking up.

“Mugman, I want you to forcefully have sex with me.”

Mugman, unfazed at Cuphead’s statement, continues watching the clouds as he answers. “Mhh? You talkin’ about that thing we’ve talked about before?”

Cuphead grins, happy his brother knows what he means. “Yeah, you got it bro. I knew you’d understand.”

“We’re gonna have to plan it out properly though. Talk about what you want out of it, safewords, the whole lot.” Mugman says, finally turning his head to look at Cuphead. His face looks questioning, almost challenging, as if to ask If Cuphead’s _really_ up to it.

Cuphead returns the challenging stare. “Oh don’t worry Mug, I got an idea…”

* * *

 

The first thing Cuphead notices when he wakes up is that his head feels just about ready to explode. Everything hurts, like a hammer is banging inside his cup, and he hisses when he tries to open his eyes, but even the little light in the room is too bright. His mouth feels dry, and he wishes he had something to drink, but getting up to drink would mean having to move, and that’s just about the last thing he wants to do right now.

Ugh. What a shitty way to wake up.

After struggling with himself for a minute, he decides that he should at least get that drink, and maybe see if they have an aspirin.

Yea. That sounds like a swell idea.

Groaning, Cuphead starts moving, attempting to move his limbs so that he can get up and out of bed.

Weirdly, it’s like something is preventing his limbs from properly moving.

He tries again.

Still nothing.

Confused, Cuphead forces himself to sit up and open his eyes, blinking until they’re used to the light and the headache stops making him see blotches of black.

He’s even more confused when he realizes that the room he’s in isn’t his cozy room at home. In fact, the room he’s in is nothing like _any_ room at home.

The walls are old, the wallpaper starting to fall off in certain places, and there are lighter patches of where furniture used to be on the walls, but has long since been removed. The floor is made of cold white tiles, most of them showing cracks or are just completely missing pieces. There’s a single, small window, though it’s been blocked off with bars and paint, making it impossible to open or look through, but still transparent enough to let some light through. Lastly, there’s a wooden door on the opposite side of the room, showing many signs of wear and tear over the ages, but still standing.

What the _fuck_ is this place?

He almost thinks he’s hallucinating, hangover making him see things, but when he tries to lift his hands to rub his eyes, he’s once again stopped by… chains?

To his utter surprise, his hands are chained together, attached to the ground next to the dusty mattress he’s sitting on. He couldn’t even move a meter if he wanted to.

Why is he chained up?

What is _going on?_

Did something happen last night?

Through his hangover-hazed mind, Cuphead tries to remember what he was up to, yesterday. Everything was normal, he just went for a drink with Mugs at a local bar. He remembers having a great time, drinking one alcoholic beverage after the other, dancing on the bar counter just because Mug said he wouldn’t do it, drinking more beer in victory, and…

Nothing.

Just a black hole until waking up here.

He tried to think of what he was doing, anything that could point to something like this, but…

God, thinking just made his head hurt. Curse this hangover.

Just when he’s about to give up, get some more sleep and figure the situation out later, he hears a lock click, followed by the creaking of the door opening.

Cuphead holds his breath and stares at the slowly opening door. Someone’s here.

He’s relieved to see it’s just Mugman, and he lets go of the breath he was holding. He starts grinning when he sees his brother has brought a glass of water and what he presumes is an aspirin.

It’s just a prank, then. The whole chaining up and gross room shit is just a prank. A very lame one, but luckily a prank nonetheless.

“Hey bro, you had me goin’ there for a bit when I woke up. Har-de-har, let’s prank Cuphead while he’s blackout drunk. Were the chains really necessary though? My wrists kinda hurt, and I really don’t need that on top of this-“

“Shut up. You’re noisy.”

Cuphead’s startled into silence at Mugman’s cold tone, unused to his brother talking to him like that. Jeez, what’s crawled up his ass?

“Good morning to you too, Mug.” He says, now a little grumpy. He still has a headache, got pranked in possibly the lamest way possible, and now his brother is being cold to him?

So rude.

Mugman doesn’t react, but simply stares at Cuphead, looming over him with the glass of water and the aspirin. Then, without so much as a second thought, he eats the aspirin himself, and downs the entire glass in one go.

Cuphead sputters, annoyed that despite him being the one hungover, Mugman just… _taunted him_ with an aspirin.

“H-hey, I thought I was the one with a hangover here, and you-“

Cuphead’s sentence is cut short with a smack in the face.

At first, Cuphead’s not sure what just happened. He’s just talking and suddenly there’s pain, and he’s pretty sure he just cut his cheek on his teeth, if the taste of blood is anything to go by. Stunned, he slowly looks up at Mugman, and when he sees Mugman staring at him, icy eyes, rigid face devoid of any emotions except perhaps disgust, it dawns on him.

“I told you to shut up.”

Mugman just hit him.

Mugman. Just. Hit him. Because he said something.

Wh… what?

He tries to rationalize it, maybe he just had a really intense pulse of pain from his hangover, maybe he’s just dreaming and this is a nightmare, maybe-

But the pulsing pain in his cheek and the taste of blood debunk all other explanations, and he’s left staring at Mugman, feeling confused, hurt, and betrayed.

Mugman is the first to turn away from their little staring contest, backing off from Cuphead before turning around and walking towards the door. Before he leaves, he glances over his back, and pulls out a key from his pocket.

“I’ll be back later. Don’t try to leave, because I will know.”

The door creaks as Mugman closes it behind him, and relocks it with a click.

* * *

 

It’s been a while since Cuphead woke up and Mugman visited him. His headache has gone down a bit, enough that it’s not really a bother anymore, but  as his mind cleared, the fear settled in.

Cuphead’s scared.

Thinking about it, Mugman looked really strange, all affection that he once held for his brother seemingly gone, replaced with… with…

Cuphead isn’t sure, but it wasn’t anything positive.

His actions too. They were awfully cruel, especially for what Mugman usually was like. Normally Mugman would never be cruel to anyone, it just wasn’t his nature.

What worried Cuphead the most were his words.

“Don’t try to leave.”

Of course he wanted to leave! Cuphead didn’t want to be here, nor did he trust Mugman for shit right now, with what he pulled. He wanted out!

So of course he tosses and turns, pulling at the chain, wringing his hands until he could feel the chains breaking skin, hissing as he kept going anyway.

Finally though, Cuphead freed himself from the chain, tumbling off of the mattress and onto the floor.

Very loudly.

Cuphead curses. There was no way Mugman hadn’t heard that, and if Mugman found out he was trying to escape, he’d be in trouble.

Quickly, he tries to think of the best way out. The door was locked, and it was where Mugman came from, so it was out of the question. He could try to overpower his brother, but he wasn’t feeling particularly optimistic about his chances. He was still suffering from the hangover, as well as his now bloody and sore wrists.

He looks at the window.

There are bars on it, but the walls look like they’re rotting around them…

Maybe, with a bit of luck he could…?

He flinches when he hears a distant door close, as well as a faint “Cuphead? What are you doing?”

Shit. Mugman.

No more time to waste on thinking, Cuphead shoots towards the window and grabs one of the bars, pulling at it like a madman. Time was ticking, and he almost cheers in victory when the first bar comes out with a clang.

“Cuphead?!” Mugman sounds closer now, and he doubles his efforts, going for the second bar. In his terror, he pulls it out at once, and goes for the next one, and the next one, and-

“Cuphead!” The door slams open, and Cuphead keeps pulling, desperate, there’s only one bar to go and he could fit through the window he’s so close he just has to pull it and he just has to-

Unfortunately, his efforts are cut short when suddenly something hits him in the back of the head, making him lose his grip on the final remaining bar. Before he can even think about it, he’s being dragged back to the mattress by his handle, making him screech in pain.

Mugman’s merciless though, and ignores his poor brother’s screaming, throwing him on the bed and pinning him. His face is pulled into a furious snarl, and if looks could kill, Cuphead would be dead now.

Cuphead’s breathing heavily, sputtering out apologies to his raging brother to no avail. Mugman’s holding Cuphead’s wounded wrists tightly above his head, ignoring any and all apologies.

“You _STUPID_ bitch! Can’t you even listen to me _ONCE_?!”

“M-M-Mug I’m so s-sorry I-“

“No FUCKING excuses. I am _so_ done with you, Cuphead.” Mugman growls while he moves Cuphead’s wrists around until they both fit into one hand, and his other hand is free. He starts digging in his pants pocket, and to Cuphead’s absolute horror, pulls out a switchblade.

He starts struggling even harder when Mugman flips it open, “M-Mugman, p-p-p-ple-please d-d-d-d-don’t I-I’m s-s-s-orry I j-j-just-“

“Shut up. Don’t move or I _will_ cut you.” Mugman says with a snarl, and lowers the knife until its hovering closely over Cuphead’s stomach.

Freezing in terror, Cuphead holds his breath, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes as he watches Mugman. He’s never been a religious person, but right now he’s praying to God that Mugman won’t kill him.

Then, in a flash, Mugman swipes the knife over Cuphead, and Cuphead squeaks in fear.

He’s bewildered when he barely feels the blade scraping him.

He’s horrified when he notices Mugman just cut his clothes off.

“M-M-Mug, wh-wh-what the f-f-f-f-fuck!” He yells, panicking when Mugman starts peeling his clothes away from his body, still holding the switchblade, making Cuphead too anxious to move, until Cuphead’s completely naked. “Wh-what are y-y-y-you do-doing?!”

Mugman ignores Cuphead’s stammering and adjusts himself, using the knife to ride himself of his own clothes, and then moving it to Cuphead’s neck, lightly grazing the delicate skin there.

“If you move, I’ll slit your throat, got it?”

Cuphead wheezes out a terrified “Y-yes”.

Mugman smiles, the first smile he’s shown Cuphead since this whole ordeal began. “Good. Now just relax and I won’t hurt ya, ok?”

Cuphead whimpers, somehow only now realizing what Mugman’s plan is. He’s so scared.

He starts sobbing loudly when Mugman presses their flaccid penises together and starts stroking them. He isn’t aroused in the slightest, and it just aches in a bad way. Mugman on the other hand is letting out little noises of pleasure, happily humping Cuphead as he gets their cocks erect.

It just makes Cuphead feel worse.

He feels betrayed and hurt. He can’t believe Mugman is doing this to him.

Soon, Mugman’s rock hard against Cuphead’s dick, which is just barely standing halfway erect. That doesn’t seem to bother Mugman though.

Mugman releases his grip on both dicks, raising his hand to spit in it, and then rubbing himself some more in a way of ‘lubing up’. When he’s done with that, he positons his dick near Cuphead’s cunt, searching out his entrance between his vulva.

Cuphead forces his eyes shut and braces himself.

With a grunt, Mugman’s forcing his cock inside, and Cuphead screams, every fiber of his being wanting to struggle, but still too afraid of the blade at his throat to do so. It hurts, it’s rough, and he’s too tight, he’s not aroused, but Mugman doesn’t care and just keeps ramming into Cuphead, only thinking about his own pleasure.

Cuphead cries for Mugman to stop, but Mugman only coos at how tight he is and how good he looks, crying like this. Mercilessly, he pushes on the knife, just enough to draw blood, and laughs when Cuphead’s screams intensify.

Cuphead wails in anguish when he feels Mugman come inside him, slimy hot cum coating his sore insides.

Mugman gives a few more thrusts through his orgasm, and then stops and slides out and off of Cuphead, taking the knife away, giving Cuphead space.

Cuphead immediately curls in on himself, rolling on his side and hiding his face between his knees, sob after sob making his breath hitch.

“Cuphead…” Mugman says, voice now gentle and loving, a stark contrast from just moments before, “it’s okay, it’s over.”

Cuphead turns his head to look at Mugman with tear stained eyes, body shivering all over.

Mugman’s looking at him with fondness, face relaxed in an affectionate and warm expression.

“You’ve done so well, Cuphead… I love you so much…” Mugman’s voice is soothing, and slowly Cuphead’s rigid body loses some of its tension as Mugman reaches out to Cuphead. “Is it okay if I carry you to the living room?”

Cuphead sniffs, slowly nodding after a few seconds, and Mugman immediately lifts Cuphead gently but firmly, while he continues saying how much he loves Cuphead, what a good job he did. Cuphead’s still crying, but it’s definitely not as violent as a minute ago.

In the living room, Mugman softly lowers Cuphead on a cushy couch, and pulls a blanket over him, once again praising Cuphead on how good he is.

“Do you want something to drink? I made tea just for you, but it’s okay if you want something else.” Mugman asks after a few moments.

“T-tea is fi-fine… I-I’d like some…” Cuphead answers, pulling the blanket higher and taking a deep breath, “W-with some h-honey, please.”

Mugman lovingly kisses Cuphead’s nose, before getting up. “Of course love. Anything for you.” He says, walking over to another room, “I’ll be back in less than a minute. Are you going to be okay, Cup?”

“I’ll b-be fine, th-thanks.”

Mugman’s smile softens before he disappears into the other room, and true to his word, he returns with a piping hot cup of tea in less than a minute, slowly stirring. He sits down next to Cuphead, and hands him the tea.

“Careful, it’s hot.”

Cuphead nods and accepts the tea gratefully. He tries to take a sip, but as Mugman said before, it is indeed still too hot to drink, so with a sigh, he puts the cup down in his lap to cool off.

“Do you want me to run a bath for you, Cuppy?” Mugman asks, gently stroking the rim of Cuphead’s head in a comforting manner.

Cuphead blinks, and shakes his head. “No-not now. C-cuddle with me f-for a while?” Cuphead asks, lifting part of the blanket just enough so Mugman can get under it with him.

Mugman nods, and does just that. “Alright, but I need to clean you later, and disinfect your wounds. When you finish your tea sound good?”

Cuphead happily nuzzles into Mugman. “That sounds g-great Mugsy. Thanks for doin’ th-this for me. Love y-you”

Mugman puts his chin on top of Cuphead’s head. “Thank _you_ for trusting me with this. Love you too, Cups.”

Cuphead’s stopped crying by now, feeling comfortable cuddling with Mugman despite his throbbing wrists and sore cunt. It was an intense experience, but he’s happy he did it with Mugman.

Contently, he sips his tea, and silently basks in his brother’s warmth.

Tomorrow they’ll talk about the experience as a whole.

Tonight, Mugman’s gonna dote on Cuphead.

Cuphead’s just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> suck-my-cups.tumblr.com


End file.
